


The Friendly Entomologist and the Gentleman Pianist

by Kinni



Series: V3 Talentswap in Pairs AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gonta is the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede is the Ultimate Entomologist, Talentswap, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Talentswap one-shot in which Kaede Akamatsu is the Ultimate Entomologist and Gonta Gokuhara is the Ultimate Pianist.





	The Friendly Entomologist and the Gentleman Pianist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184) by [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu). 



Kaede woke up in the darkness.

She was used to the dark, having spent a long time since childhood looking into small crevices and holes while she searched for bugs, but that was a different kind of darkness. It was a darkness that had no light at all, and immediately caused her to panic.

Pushing forward with her arms, she ended up falling to the ground when the door opened unexpectedly at her push. Grunting slightly because of the pain, she got up and looked inside her bag.

Thankfully enough, it didn't seem like any of her bugs had been harmed in the fall. They were all in special containers to prevent such a thing, but she still worried.

It was at that moment when Kaede heard a tremendous noise, making her snap her head around to the source. Turned out to be another locker similar to the one she had been in, except much bigger, and it had been opened with astounding strength.

The person who was inside stepped out, and Kaede saw him. He was a very tall and muscular boy, with wild, unkempt hair. He was wearing a simple and elegant suit, tie and pants combo, and he also wore glasses.

“Hello. Who are you?” She asked him.

“Ah, thank you for talking to Gonta.” He replied with a big smile “Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is Ultimate Pianist.”

“Ah, sorry. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, I'm the Ultimate Entomologist.” She answered “Why did you thank me?”

“Ah. Because people say that Gonta look scary, so they don't talk to Gonta.” He said “But you talked to Gonta, so I thanked you.”

“You are big, but I don't think you look scary.” Kaede said “You actually look pretty cool.”

“Ah, thanks for kind words.” He replied.

Kaede looked around “I don't know how I got here. Is it the same thing for you?” She asked. Gonta replied with a 'yes' and a nod “In that case, we should leave this place to try and figure out what is going on.”

“Yes. Let's go together. Gonta is gentleman, so Gonta protect you if something bad happens.” He spoke, putting a hand on his chest.

“Thanks. That should really reassuring.” Kaede nodded and smiled at him “Shall we go, then?”

Gonta nodded, and the two walked towards the door.


End file.
